User talk:Mikey Klebbitz
__TOC__ Important: Remember to sign your comments. *Archive 1 */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ Archived Talk Pages I archived your talk pages since they were over 30,000 size in bytes. Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 22:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RE I have already asked jeff, vaultboy and I think tom and they all said it was alright, they were just busy and didn't have the time. I can't edit the homepage because only b'crats and admins can. So could you just use the basic header and add the affiliates section under the R* games twitter. Maybe you could temporarily grant me access to the home page so I could put it together. Let me know what you think... Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:51, June 8, 2013 (UTC) RE RE: Maybe sometime next week when your back we can find someone around here that knows how to do headers. Until then enjoy your trip! Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:25, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Maybe dodo could help I was thinking of who might be able to help out on the header. I thought that since Dodo walked Tom through reconfiguring the new backround he could probably do a header. I was thinking of leaving him a message so maybe he will be able to sort it out before you get back. Talk to you soon. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:54, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Proposal Check out the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:05, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, Oscar. How are you? Did you heard that Steaua Bucharest might be excluded from Champions League? The owner, Gigi Becali (an idiot if you ask me, but anyway), was arrested for 2 "crimes". One of them was the "suitcase" case. I heard that he gave his players a bonus (in cash) for winning a match. I don't think that is illegal. I hope Steaua is not taken out of Champions League. About Petrolul Ploiesti (the team from my city), they ended on third place in the "Liga 1" and also won the Romanian Cup. They will take part in Europa League, but I ain't really sure if they will have any chances. BTW, check the latest community messages.Dodo8 '' Petrolul won the Romanian Cup, also.[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''HebbyDGouchemen [[User_talk:HebbyDGouchemen|(talk here)]] 18:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) : Nice one, man. Talk to you later! HebbyDGouchemen [[User_talk:HebbyDGouchemen|(talk here)]] 23:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :: Mikey, man! When you have the time, could you rename this image? Can you take out any mention of "Khamelion" in the name? It seems to be a bit of a touchy subject right now if that really is the car or not, and in the interest of keeping everyone from going insane, maybe it's better to just keep it "Grand Tourer" for now! Bulletgt (everyone's favorite image uploader) put a duplicate up on the page and somebody has it marked for deletion so to avoid a dead image I swapped it out. :: Take care, dude. HebbyDGouchemen [[User_talk:HebbyDGouchemen|(talk here)]] 04:18, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Disregard that one, man, I should have checked first. Dodo already put up the picture with no mention of Khamelion. I'll change it to that. Sorry about that! ::: HebbyDGouchemen [[User_talk:HebbyDGouchemen|(talk here)]] 14:00, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: I'm seeing "Chamelion". This car confuses me so much. Is it the Khamelion that was advertised? Is it a variant of it? A different car altogether? I'll never know because I'm not spending $100+ for a collector's edition XD HebbyDGouchemen [[User_talk:HebbyDGouchemen|(talk here)]] 19:51, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Noticeboard Hey mikey. The 8 admin proposal is pretty close as far as votes cast. How exactly are the noticeboard votes counted? Is it 60% like patroller 70% like admin (promotion rules) or are the votes counted at face value. Let me know as soon as you can because everyone hasn't voted yet, and this proposal still might win. Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:47, June 12, 2013 (UTC) hey Hey man, do you mind if we could chat? It's not massivley urgent if you are a bit rushed for time. :( Ciao Instulent (talk) 19:48, June 12, 2013 (UTC) A Question Hey Mikey, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be part of the staff to vote on promoting someone? I want to know because this guy Nikobellicsboss11 is voting 'no' on people's requests. Boomer8 (talk) 05:53, June 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes, but those uploaded by others have bad qualities and don't have the GTA V trademark. I take them directly from Rockstar's site, so they can have high quality.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''> http://gta.wikia.com/File:Chop_nigga.jpg (I can see your doing a large facepalm atm xD) Ciao [[User:Instulent|Instulent (talk) 12:00, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Hey. We can't block him for that since it was uploaded before the warning. But none of the images he's uploaded have licensing, so I'm just going to clean out his uploads. Any images with inappropriate names will be caught in the process. Jeff (talk| ) 13:09, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I ain't tryin to start no trouble you just came off pretty pissed. I like to keep things as anti serious as possible. And it's a good thing my friend didn't publish what he wrote as a messege to you or I would've been kicked from this site forever. So I'll follow the rules u good son :::First off, remember to sign your comment. Secondly, this isn't no circus.. either do it sensibly, or you would suffer from it... Instulent (talk) 13:26, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Instu, if it was posted before the warning, there's nothing we can do. ::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:23, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yep I know, also where's your smiley faces gone? :( Instulent (talk) 18:29, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, usually I don't use them that much when I'm about to have school exams/tests. I took a break right now, but after dinner, I'm gonna get back to studying. :::::As for Tom, I think he's still active...maybe he didn't have the time to check on your message, though. :::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:33, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good luck with the exams.. :D :::::Tom (b'crat) was online yesterday, but he never responded :( (I'm going to splash my idea to him) Instulent (talk) 18:36, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Why don't you tell your idea to Jeff? ::::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:42, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Well, you know why.. + I want to speak in PM to a b'crat.. (not now tho xD) Instulent (talk) 18:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Try leaving Tom another message, then. :::::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 08:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: I don't want to over do it with the messages, and get into more trouble...Instulent (talk) 09:08, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think it'd get you in any trouble... ::::::::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:07, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Ok then :D Instulent (talk) 10:16, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Mickey. I'm trying to clean up GTA V protagonists' pages. They're full of images that don't respect the policies and mistakes. Could you unlock Michael (GTA V) for me please?Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''